


Crepe-Bandaged Hearts

by orphan_account



Series: Strange Things Are Happening to Me [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Caretaking, Human Coran (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mummies, Mummy Keith? Mummy Keith., No Voltron Lions, Recovery, Sick Keith (Voltron), Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro returns from the successful Kerberos mission to find that Keith has been a missing person for the entire duration of Shiro’s trip.During that time Keith believed that Shiro had forgotten about him in space. Shiro believed that Keith was alive on Earth. In a way they were both wrong.And Adam is in over his head.In this world people’s loneliness can take until there’s nothing left but skin and bone.-Please ignore the empty 3rd chapter, I had trouble with the story not showing up in the fandom list after posting chapter 2 and adding a new dummy chapter fixed it. Thank you.
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Strange Things Are Happening to Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A no-Voltron, no deaths, everyone is human AU. Keith never got kicked out of the Garrison and Adam never broke up with Shiro. But not all is well in paradise.

Shiro soared down the sandy hill on his hoverbike like his life depended on it.

On the slim chance that Keith was still alive then _his_ life certainly did.

Upon the astronaut’s return from his year-long trip to one of Pluto’s moons (classified and it’s crew disallowed contact with their families, mind you) Shiro was absolutely crushed to find out that no one had seen or heard from Keith since Shiro left. It was like the boy vanished and absolutely nobody cared. After what barely passed for a search party was put together and turned up nothing the case went cold.

Was it truly because nobody on Earth but Adam missed him?

“It’s unacceptable, Takashi” said Adam, earlier that day, angered and with tears threatening to well up. “I don’t need to tell you that. Keith’s a strong kid but anyone could be overpowered. He could have been taken when he was off from classes.”

“I know. I really do. He’s like... he’s like the little brother I never had. I hate the thought of him...” Shiro trailed off and looked away. “It’s like the Garrison doesn’t mind getting rid of him because of his ‘behavioral issues,’ as they say.”

Adam smiled. “Keith’s a spitfire. He’s got the brains and the braun.”

“Which is one reason why I refuse to believe he’s gone for good” said Shiro. “And, this is gonna sound weird, but... but I just have a feeling that he’s in the desert. Not off in town or somewhere farther. Right here. It’s like the desert’s calling me.”

“Well, the desert was one of the first places I went looking for clues. I still take rides searching. But the desert is a huge, unforgiving place; plenty of people have died getting lost and dehydrated.”

“Well, what do say you and I go together? Two heads are better than one.”

“As far as I’m concerned it’ll just leave two bodies instead of one. But Keith’s worth it, right?” Adam closed his eyes and smiled. “Look, I have to go up to the east wing tonight or the higher ups will have my head. They’re already testy because of me being... distracted, by the current circumstances. You better not do something stupid while I’m gone.”

So there Shiro was speeding on a hoverbike a couple of hours later, searching in the scorching heat somewhat aimlessly until he had an idea.

There was a favorite gorge of Keith’s that he and Shiro would sometimes go to for shade and to race. Adam may not have known about it.

As Shiro descended into it he saw something getting closer to his field of vision. It was red.

_No..._

Shiro wanted so badly to find Keith, yet if he was here for a year then he was most certainly dead.

It only took half of a minute to confirm that fear.

”No no no” whispered Shiro. He got off of his white bike and parked it right beside Keith’s sand-covered red one.

Keith’s body was slumped on the ground looking like it _had_ been in the desert for a year.

Shiro sobbed and fell to his knees.

”Keith, I’m- I’m so sorry. I’m way too late” he choked out. He scooted closer. He didn't want to look, but he felt like he owed it to his little brother.

”I’m here now. I’m here” said Shiro softly. He reached a shaking hand out slowly. He rested it on the decent amount of dry hair that Keith had left.

Suddenly Shiro saw, clear as day, Keith beneath him _alive._ He was sickly but looked intensely in Shiro’s eyes.

”S-Shiro?” said Keith.

Shiro moved his hand and reality came crashing back to him.

Keith was still dead.

”Shit” breathed Shiro. “I’m losing it...“

Keith whimpered.

Or at least that’s what it sounded like. Shiro shook his head to clear it, but that gnawing feeling that brought him to the desert in the first place was still calling him.

“Keith... are you really trying to talk to me?“ asked Shiro, aware of how desperate it sounded.

He touched Keith’s arm and heard pained moans coming right from the body. He touched Keith’s head and suddenly Keith was alive again.

”Shiro, h-help- I’m n-n-not-!”

Shiro pulled his hand away and gasped. He put it back.

”P-please Shiro...”

”It’s okay. Keith. I’m right here. I found you” said Shiro, daring to answer.

“D-don’t leave me.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

And he didn’t. But he did call Adam.

“I told you, I’m in the middle of something important. Is it an emergency?” whispered Adam.

”Yes. I found Keith” said Shiro matter-of-factly.

He heard what sounded like Adam dropping something.

”You’re not the kind to make sick jokes. Are you- are you _sure?_ ”

Shiro looked down at where his hand was over Keith’s.

“Positive.”

There was a pause. “Is he there with you? Please answer me, right now on the phone, is he dead?”

Shiro couldn’t answer that, so he stayed quiet.

“Oh, Shiro...” said Adam sadly.

”Listen. I need you to come find us. Track my location by my phone, or my bike. And- please- come alone and don’t call the authorities.”

“What?!” hissed Adam.

”Please.”

Shiro hung up. He didn’t dare leave Keith for anything, even though he wasn’t getting any more visions when he touched him. 

He didn’t even look up when he heard Adam approaching.

”Hey, I’m here- oh. Oh, no...” said Adam. He sat next to Shiro.

“I... it’s just sinking in now.” He rubbed a wet eye. “I’m so sorry, Takashi.“

Shiro didn’t answer.

”...Takashi?”

”Touch his head.”

”Er, I’d rather not tamper with evidence. Why do you even want me to?”

Shiro grabbed Adam’s hand and placed it on Keith’s head before Adam could protest. Adam yelped in disgust and snatched his hand back.

”What are you doing?!”

”You didn’t see him?” asked Shiro.

Adam was starting to get an inkling of why Shiro didn't want to call the authorities.

”Ta- Shiro. He’s been here a _year_ , nobody can survive that. But I know you’re grieving. I am too.”

Shiro choked back another sob.

“Keith, kiddo, please talk to Adam. You have to.”

Adam opened his mouth but closed it when Keith _groaned._

“That’s not possible” whispered Adam. “Dead bodies make noises sometimes due to- releasing leftover air and whatnot. That’s all it is.”

”Keith, keep talking to Adam for me. You can do it” said Shiro.

Keith made another noise.

Adam looked at Shiro.

”He can answer us, and sometimes when I touch his head I can hear him talk to me. He wants me to help him. Please let me help him, Adam” begged Shiro.

Adam sighed.

”I don’t even know what to think anymore. If this is really what it looks like then there's only one man I know who’d be willing to believe us and help Keith.”

”Who?” asked Shiro.

-

“You’re absolutely right. He’s alive” said Coran with finality.

Adam put his head in his hands. Shiro thought he heard Keith sigh in relief. For his part Shiro couldn’t stop staring at the man with the orange mustache, dressed like some sort of steampunk pirate, in his little clinic that looked more like something crossed between a workshop and a science lair.

What kind of connections did Adam really have?

“Yeah- yes, thank you, I know he is” said Shiro. “What do you know about this? And can he recover from this state?” he asked.

Coran twirled his mustache. He started talking to Keith, who layed on the table in the center of the room, like the old man didn't even hear Shiro. 

“Now that you’ve been returned to your loved ones only time can heal you. I know, I know, you’ve spent _far_ too long waiting, lad. I can’t begin to imagine how painful that year was” said the doctor sympathetically. He addressed the other two.

“Keith here is suffering from a condition so rare that only a select few even _believe_ that it exists. It has no name. Brought upon by stress, the body enters a sort of... defensive suspended animation. The sufferer appears to have passed, but it’s more like bodily functions have been slowed to a crawl or ceased altogether. Yet, amazingly, consciousness remains.”

”That’s just terrible” spoke up Adam. “I have to apologize to you, Keith. I didn’t believe you and Shiro at first.”

Keith was silent.

”I wouldn’t exactly encourage him to try and communicate with you. It takes a herculean amount of effort and he’s better off resting so he can eventually regain normal functions” explained Coran.

Shiro stood. “Thank you so much, Doctor Smite. So we just have to wait?”

Coran nodded. “The largest source of the stress was loneliness. Now that he has you he will heal.”

Shiro felt guilty. Keith died- well, almost died- because of _him?_ If Shiro had known that Keith was prone to something so horrific he never would have agreed to pilot the Kerberos mission and leave Keith alone for a single second.

Adam put a hand on Shiro‘s shoulder and gave him a look. It said _you know better than to blame yourself for something you couldn’t have anticipated._

Or something to that effect.

Coran started taking out supplies.

”Now, since the heat has mummified him, we have to moisturize and wrap him in bandages. Head to toe.”

-

Shiro, after asking for time with just Keith and himself, looked at the mummy wrapped up on his bed. Keith’s mullet-like hair fluffed out of the top of the bandages on his head.

This was so bizarre Shiro almost wanted to laugh out of nerves.

Instead he sat on the bed next to Keith and gently, so gently, touched his cheek.

A second later he was looking at Keith’s bare face and touching normal skin.

Keith looked tired but healthier than when Shiro saw him in the desert. He smiled at Shiro.

”I love you” he mouthed.

Shiro leaned down and embraced Keith. “I love you too, Keith, I _need_ you to know that. You’re my baby brother. I never should have left you behind. I’ll be right here with you while you get better. Adam, too.”

Keith seemed to be asleep. But the little smile never left his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in future chapters: Shiro and Adam bond while they take care of Keith and eventually Keith becomes well enough to return to school at the Garrison. Unfortunately it’s rough until he befriends someone unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

“So... you said that when you touch his head you can hear him speaking. What do you mean by that?” asked Adam from where he sat in one of the two chairs beside Keith’s bed.

They had taken Keith home- back to Adam and Shiro’s shared Garrison housing.

“It’ll sound crazy” answered Shiro. “When it happens I see something different from reality, but it feels like... the _real_ reality. I see Keith fully alive. He can talk to me normally. We talked in the desert and a few minutes ago when we got home.”

Adam shook his head. “The rational part of me is screaming that you’re only imagining it, and yet considering everything that’s happened I find myself inclined to believe you. But _how?”_

“I don’t care whether it’s extra electrical signals broadcasting from his brain as he revives or ghostly powers,” said Shiro. “Doesn’t matter to me. I’m just glad that he’s safe with us.”

Adam nodded tiredly. “I feel the same. Can you still hear us, Keith? Well, actually, don’t try to answer that. Coran did say you need rest.”

Shiro smiled. “He’s asleep.”

“Ah.” Adam lowered his voice to a whisper and went on. “Hey, have you wondered why you can see him like that and I can’t?”

Shiro’s smile was replaced with a frown. “Well...”

“It’s alright” whispered Adam. “We both know that Keith is much closer to you than me. If Keith could break the laws of nature to reach anyone then it would be with you.”

Shiro felt a mixture of pride and guilt.

Without Shiro’s ‘magic touch’ it was nigh impossible to tell if Keith needed anything. Then again, his body hadn’t recovered to the point where he could eat and drink yet, so there wasn't much for him to need. Which meant that while Keith slept, the other two were free to to do whatever they had to.

Except that they couldn’t bring themselves to leave Keith’s bedside.

Eventually Shiro felt that little tickle in his brain that made him feel like it was time to try to speak with Keith again. He ruffled Keith’s hair and reality warped.

“Hi” greeted Keith, his voice a little hoarse.

“Hi” chuckled Shiro. “How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?”

”I’m still tired. Everything hurts a little all over, but... it’s like being cold or something. Being warm makes it better.”

Shiro smiled and draped himself over Keith, warming him up in a hug. “Is that better?”

”Yeah” admitted Keith.

Shiro held his pose for a moment before straightening up. 

“I would have never left Earth if I had known that this would happen.”

”I know” said Keith. “But I’m glad you did.”

”What?”

”I mean, I’m glad you’re getting to live your dream. I don’t want to hold you back- wait, don’t give me that look- what I’m saying is...”

Keith paused to take a few breaths, still feeling weak, and continued.

”What I mean is that I wasn’t lonely, I just wasn’t used to you being gone. It was the first time since we met that you’d been totally out of reach. But it needed to happen because you have to live your life and I need to be independent.”

Shiro sighed. “You’re too smart for your own good. How are you okay with this being the consequence of that?”

Keith smiled. “Because eventually I figured out that I’m really never alone.”

Shiro smiled back, smoothing his hand down Keith’s head. Keith sighed in contentment not unlike a cat being petted.

“And Adam... Adam missed me, right? He looked for me, right?” asked Keith, just a touch of doubt in the question.

”Of course he did! Adam fought like hell to find you. He did things that almost got him fired” chuckled Shiro.

Adam looked up curiously.

”Of course... of course he did” said Keith, his voice wavering. Suddenly tears started streaming down his face.

”Keith?” said Shiro, worried.

“Adam, h-he can’t see me... see me like this. H-he can’t hear me... Adam!” Keith cried.

Adam heard Keith whimper and saw him tremble.

”Keith? Are you okay?” He asked. He turned to Shiro. “Is he okay?”

Keith’s hand, the one on Adam’s side, twitched. 

Adam took it and rubbed his thumb over it.

”He wants to talk to you” explained Shiro.

”I know, Keith. I’m here for you” said Adam gently. “We can talk about anything. I’m sorry if I’ve been distant since Shiro found you- I was afraid of getting between you two if I’m honest” he admitted. “But I care about you so much. I’m listening.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Keith says hi” said Shiro.

Adam laughed.

”Hi, Keith” he replied.

-

Hours left Keith’s condition unchanged, and even two days later it was the same. How long did they have to wait before Keith would get stronger? 

”You guys need to go back to work eventually” said Keith to Shiro.

“Would you believe I managed to convince them to give us a couple weeks off for ‘bereavement?’” replied Shiro.

”You know what- yes, I do” said Keith. He yawned and closed his eyes.

He slept once more. He was still so tired and cold.

_Keith rode his cherry-red hoverbike into the desert_ _to try to clear the persistent dark thoughts from his head._

_Why did he feel so alone?_

_He had Adam encouraging him, being like the caring brother-in-law that he was. He had at least one professor that he got along with (Ms. Allura, the striking young woman who went by her first name since her surname was so long and unpronounceable to the students.) Sure, the other students were cruel to him, but he could live around that. He had no other choice._

_The answer to why Keith was angrily driving off by himself_ _was up in the stars._

_Shiro promised to always be there for him yet had no problem cutting off contact with him for an entire year. Although, to be fair, Keith never felt comfortable asking Shiro not to go. If he had, Shiro probably would have stayed._

_Knowing that truth couldn’t keep Keith from feeling abandoned. At least not yet._

_Arriving deep into the gorge, Keith parked his bike. It wasn’t that hot under the shade of the cliff-sides, and Keith hadn’t been riding that long, but somehow he found himself feeling exhausted._

_He sat down in the sand with the intention to rest for only a minute._

_His body tipped to the side against his mind’s will and he blacked out._

_When Keith woke it was dark. He could hardly see with the moonlight barely shining through to the bottom of the gorge. It was_ freezing _cold. Without food, water, or sunlight to guide him, Keith feared for his life. He might not back it back to the Garrison._

_Everything went from bad to worse when he realized that he was paralyzed._

_Keith screamed. It could hardly come out, muffled as his jaw was locked up. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He panicked, confused and in pain from his efforts to move._

_Darkness took him again._

_From then on Keith drifted in and out of consciousness. One minute he was burning up, the next his drying skin was ice. His bones ached inside of him. His eyes never closed or opened completely and stung from the sand blowing into them._

_Keith had no idea how long he had been laying prone. He_ _didn’t have it in him to feel humiliated from his weakness. He just wanted somebody. He wanted_ Shiro.

 _He cried out for Shiro, as quiet and unintelligible as it was. He cried out for Adam. He cried out for_ anyone.

_No one came._

_As time passed, in_ _the moments when Keith had enough awareness to think, he resented Shiro. He thought about him up in his rocket, stepping out onto Kerberos and..._

_And viewing the natural beauty of a heavenly body. Shiro must have been in awe. This what he lived for- the discovery, the marking of a new milestone in history._

_For the first time since Shiro left Keith was happy for him._

_So Keith comforted himself with thoughts of Shiro having the time of his life with his crew- his good friends Matt and Sam Holt. Thoughts of Shiro thinking of Keith_ _every day and wondering how his flight simulator scores were doing, how Adam was holding up and how much love it took for Adam to let Shiro go, too._

_Despite the agony of his body breaking down, Keith stopped feeling alone just by keeping his loved ones in his thoughts._

And that is when he realized that this was all a memory. He was dreaming of when he got sick. Yet suddenly the dream started to change from how he remembered it...

_Keith couldn’t distract himself from the pain with good vibes anymore. His body was tightening, his frayed nerves firing off while his bones became too brittle to stay together._

He’s dead, _he realized. He died and his body was going to crumble into nothingness. What would happen to his mind? When he turned to dust would he still be unable to rest in peace? He would be forced to live forever, but alone, nobody knowing that he was still in there. No one could talk to him or embrace him and love him ever again._

Keith woke screaming.

Shiro snapped awake from where he had fallen asleep in bed against Keith.

”Keith?! Calm down, calm down, what do you need? We’re here to help!” reassured Shiro. He touched Keith’s head.

He saw nothing.

”What’s he saying, what’s wrong with him?” cried Adam.

”I can’t see him! I don’t know!”

Keith’s body quaked. It was more movement than he’d made thus far. 

“W-wa- kgg, w-wa-!” choked Keith. He was trying to _speak._

”Water? Do you need water?” asked Shiro. He nudged his head towards Adam, who ran into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.

The two hefted Keith up into more of a sitting position and tipped the glass against Keith’s lips, the only things beside his nostrils that were exposed from under the bandages.

It was messy, and Keith’s swallowing was still weak, but he drank. He downed the whole glass and whined for more.

”Okay, we'll get you more. Don’t worry” soothed Shiro.

“Wow. You made a little mess there” said Adam, eyeing the damp bandages on Keith’s neck and chest. “No problem, we needed to change the bandages again anyway. This is _good,_ Keith, you’re getting better.”

Keith’s hand twitched for Adam’s until Adam obliged and grasped it.

Shiro and Adam looked at each other. Keith was finally joining the land of the living.

But it was going to hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, please ignore this chapter. Thank you.


End file.
